Since the State-owned Assets Supervision and Administration Commission has convened the energy saving and emission reduction working conference for central enterprises, the energy saving and emission reduction has become an important indicator for measuring the future development of the central enterprises. Moreover, with the continuous promotion of the national energy saving and emission reduction policy, the three domestic major operators have more urgent requirements on the energy saving, and successively start the energy-saving transformation of the communication devices, and pay more attention to the energy-saving index of the products during the equipment purchasing, and with regard to the operators, the energy saving and emission reduction is more a cost revolution. At the present stage, the domestic telecom market is getting smooth and saturated, and in the condition of lacking “mace” services to stimulate the customer consumption, reducing the energy consumption and saving the cost has become an effective approach for the telecom enterprises promoting profits.
The number of the intra-network communication power supplies of the three major operators accumulatively exceeds a million, and the number of devices such as primary devices, power systems and machine room air conditioners of the communication network is also increasing. A plurality of devices have been operated for many years, and the energy consumption stays at a high level, which gradually cannot meet the operators' ever-increasing requirements on the energy saving and emission reduction. Therefore, reducing the energy consumption of the communication power supply can play a huge impelling role in the energy saving and emission reduction of the whole communication field. Not only the capital expenditure (CAPEX) can be optimized and the operation expenditure (OPEX) can be reduced for the operators, but also the enterprise social responsibility of the operators and all equipment manufacturers can be more reflected.
With the development of the communication power supply technology, the transfer efficiency of the rectifier module is greatly promoted, and an efficient rectifier module with the transfer efficiency above 96% appears. Due to the diversity of power supply application scenarios, there are also requirements of different power levels on the efficient rectifier module, for example, in an application scenario of baseband processing unit+radio remote unit (BBU+RRU) outdoor power supply or power supply in common machine room, only several ten to several hundred amperes of power supply current is required; and in an application scenario of the large power supply of the core network, it is required that the communication power supply can provide several thousand amperes of power supply current. The diversity of the power supply application scenarios promotes the serialization of the power levels of the rectifier, and the majority of manufacturers all can provide a series of rectifiers at different power levels, so as to adapt to such complicated requirement on the power supply current intensity.
However, in most of the application scenarios of the current network, a set of power supply system is always constituted by rectifiers at the same power level, to meet the power supply requirements of the load. Thus, a larger mismatch will occur between the power supply current actually required by the load and the rated output current provided by the power supply system in a plurality of scenarios, which causes the waste of capital investment of the operators purchasing the equipment, and also leads to a series of investment wasting behaviors such as the increase of operation maintenance cost and the increase of landed cost.
Based on the situation, the operators put forwards an application assumption of mixedly inserting rectifiers at different power levels in parallel to work in order to optimize the capital investment and the rate of return. However, since the application requirement still has more technical problems required to be overcome, it has not seen that products fully supporting the application requirement are marketed in the industry at present.